Stories: Who Let The Villains Out?
A note from Chilly: SURPRISE!!! You thought it wouldn't be made today, huh? But, it's happening! After the events of Boss Barrage, the gang looks like they have relaxation. But when Evil Script sends more villains to other places, the gang will have to take them on and Evil Script. We salute you, Locked Room Gang! Cast ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Samantha *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *The Fun Foodies *Nice Script *Gerald Edmarkson *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Jackie Lynn Thomas *Janna Ordonia *Ashley *Mona *Rosalina *Baseball *Jaiden *Rebecca *Milo Murphy *Melissa Chase *Zack Underwood *Steve *Alex *Leni Loud *Lisa Loud *Lucy Loud *Luan Loud *Lincoln Loud *The Retro Rebels **Starcade **Test Subject Blue **Viking **Pink Angel **Licorice **Smokey Bacon **Owl **Fat Cat **Hot Air **Warlock * The Elemental Ninjas **Kyoji **Takeshi **Sasuke *Rana♠ *Jewel Johnson♠ *Evil Script (BOSS) *Evil Script's master♠ (BOSS) *EoC♠ (BOSS) *Kracko♠ (BOSS) *Plantera♠ (BOSS) *Cagney Carnation (BOSS) *Dr. Faciler♠ (BOSS) *Re-Peat Boss *Scarlet Script Story (It's a partly cloudy day in Echo Creek. Richard is hanging out in his house.) *'Richard:' Ah, what a nice day. Well, a little cloudy, but that's okay! (Someone's knocking on the door.) *'Richard:' Now who could that be? (Richard opens the door. It's Kernely.) *'Kernely:' Heya, Rick! *'Richard:' Hey. So...what are you up to? *'Kernely:' Oh, I'm just coming to inform you that...uhhh...I think your friends are coming over soon. *'Richard:' Ah, okay! *'Kernely:' So, what do you feel like doing? *'Richard:' Dunno, maybe jog- (More are knocking on the door. It's...the Soda Kumquats.) *'Samantha:' Hey! *'Lisa:' Hello. *'Richard:' So, you're the Soda Kumquats, huh? *'Baseball:' Uh-huh. *'Richard:' Okay... (The Soda Kumquats come inside the house.) *'Samantha:' We just came to visit, after all that adventure. *'Richard:' Sounds good. *'Kernely:' Are the other Louds coming over, Lisa? *'Lisa: '''Yes. *'Richard:' Cool! *'Jelo: *enters the room* Oh, hey guys. Sorry if I'm late. *'Richard:' Heya. *'Kernely:' I dunno how much people there will be here. ''(Suddenly, there is a series of knocks on the door.) * Star: 'Oh, hey guys! *'Kernely: Heya, Starco! *'Marco: '''Hi, Kernely! ''(Suddenly, there is another series of knocks on the door.) *'Richard:' I'll get it. (Richard opens the door, revealing the Retro Rebels behind the door.) * Starcade: 'Hello everyone! *'Richard: Hey, Starcade! *'Starcade: '''Hey, Richard! *'Test Subject Blue: So what's happening? *'Fat Cat: '''MEOW! *'Owl: ''*sighs* Fat Cat asks where the food is. That's the only thing he ever thinks of when he goes to other places. *'Baseball: That's kind of a problem, but I don't mind. *'''Richard: Okay. Hey Kernely. We're hungry. *'Kernely:' Okay. *starts making food* *'Starcade: '''So how is everyone doing? *'Richard:' Good, of course! ''(Suddenly, the door is kicked open.) * Starcade: 'Who was that? *'Richard: Yeah, who was that, after all? *'Test Subject Blue: '''It must be a villain. Battle formations, fellow Retro Rebels! ''(The Retro Rebels get into their battle formations. Starcade approaches the one who kicked the door open.) * Starcade: 'Who are you? And why did you kick the door? ''(It turns out to be Ashley, soaked by the rain, holding an umbrella.) * 'Ashley: '''Hey, Starcade. *'Richard: (OH, THANK GOODNESS!) *'Starcade: '''Oh, it's you, Ashley. Could you try not to kick the door next time? *'Ashley: Sorry about that. I had a bad day. Again. *'Marco: '''Star, do you have a feeling of deja vu? *'Star: No? What is that? *'Marco:' *sigh* Events repeating. *'Pink Angel: '''No way, how is this deja vu? *'Richard:' It's neutral to me. *'Samantha:' Is Mona coming over, Ashley? *'Smokey Bacon: Mona? Now who is Mona? *'''Richard: Mona is...well, a friend of Wario's, like Ashley. *'Smokey Bacon: '''I see. *'Starcade: Ashley, is anyone else other than Mona coming over? *'Ashley: '''Well, yeah. *'Richard: I knew it! (Yet another series of knocks. It's Lincoln, Leni, and Luan.) * Lincoln: '''Oh, hey guys! * '''Leni: ''*facing the wrong way*'' Hi, gang! * Luan: 'Heya! ''(Lucy suddenly appears near Richard.) * 'Lucy: '''Boo. * '''Licorice: '''You didn't scare anybody. * '''Lucy: '''One exception. *'Richard: Well, how about this? '''''EEEYAAAAAH!!! ...Better? *'Lucy: '''Meh. *'Licorice: Told ya. *'Smokey Bacon: '''Maybe Lucy's scared by the fact that she can't scare anyone! *'Jelo: 'Okay, so....I guess we're bored, so let's talk about what our day was. Ashley, tell us about your day. *'Pink Angel: 'Cool, I wanna hear some story! *'Richard: Me too! *'Ashley: '''Okay then. I was trying out some spells when I accidentally messed up and my whole room ended up getting wrecked. *'Jelo: And... *'''Richard: Ouch. *'Ashley: '''I decided to take a break from spell-testing for now and go potion brewing. I brewed a potion and....BOOM! The whole house was a mess. So, I took a break and went outside. *'Marco: Why not brew a good luck potion? *'Ashley: '''I can't. Every attempt ended up in bad luck. *'Richard: Let's hope I don't do that. *'Hot Air: '''Aw, that's too bad. Guess the good luck goes to me now! *'Test Subject Blue: Don't even think about it. *'Starcade: '''Well, we could help out with the reconstruction if you'd like. *'Richard: Starcade's actually right. (Suddenly, more knocks on the door. It's Torchy, Pealy, Jay, Blovy, the Fun Foodies and Mona.) *'Torchy:' Hey. *'Pealy:' Heya! *'Jay:' Hello. *'Blovy:' Oh, hey guys! *'Mona:' Hi, long time no see! *'Samantha:' That's Mona, who brought in our pizza previously! Heya! *'Lisa:' Hello. *'Baseball:' Heya! *'Pink Angel: '''We have newcomers! What do we do, Starcade? *'Starcade: Just play it cool and say hi. *to the newcomers* ''Hi! *'Pink Angel: 'Saying hi? Piece of cake. ''*to the newcomers* ''Hi! *'Test Subject Blue: 'Hello! *'Smokey Bacon: 'Yo, what up? *'Mona: 'Okay, just to let you know, I've been in the gang since last year. *'Jelo: 'She's one of the veterans. Well, semi-veterans. *'Richard: Meanwhile, my other friends *points to Torchy, Kernely, Pealy, Jay and Blovy* are veterans. *'Jelo: '''You forgot me. And Star. And Marco. *'Richard:' Oops. Yeah, you three as well. ...Oh, and me. *'Tomato Joe:' Well, I'm a newcomer, to be honest. *'Jimmy Jam:' I gotta admit, this is a bigger party then I expected! ''(Someone is knocking on the door.) *'Richard:' I'll get it... (Richard opens the door, revealing Rana.) *'Rana:' Heya! *'Richard:' Oh, hey Rana! What brings you here? *'Rana:' Well... I decided to visit. *'Marco: '''Eh, that's cool. *'Rana:' So...I have news! *'Samantha:' Woah, really? Let's hear it! *'Rana:' You see, well, I think I saw a friend of mine yesterday. *'Richard:' Lemme guess...Steve? *'Rana:' It looked like him. *'Mona: Wait, you mean Steve from Minecraft? *'''Rana: Yes. (Rana then walks all the way in.) *'Richard:' What now? (Knocking on the door is heard.) *'Rana:' And I think I hear him and Alex now. (Richard opens the door, revealing Steve and Alex.) * Steve: '...and that's how I managed to singlehandedly kill a Creeper with nothing but a shovel. * '''Alex: '''That's cool! ''*notices the gang* ''Oh, hello Gang! * '''Jelo: '''Whoa! You must be Steve and Alex from Minecraft! * '''Steve: '''And you must be the Locked Room Gang! We've heard about your adventures. *'Rana: Heya! *'Marco: '''Hey. *'Richard:' Oh, hello. *'Mona:' Nice to meet you, uhh...Steve and Alex! Is that your names? *'Steve:' Yep. *'Rana:' So, Alex...you've heard of me, huh? *'Alex: No, no I haven't. Who are you again? *'''Rana: Rana. Trivia *This takes place after Stories: The Tales of the Soda Kumquats, Stories: Foodland Royalty, Stories: The Pixel Plant and Boss Barrage, of course. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!